


D'alcool et d'amour

by Emerald_Alex



Category: Aventures (Web Series 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Death, Drunkness, Sad, Scarification, Take tissues guys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Alex/pseuds/Emerald_Alex
Summary: Depuis aussi long qu'il puisse se souvenir la situation est toujours la même : Théo aime désespérément Balthazar et Balthazar continue à se coucher avec tout le monde sauf lui. Malheureusement avec beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang la situation va tragiquement changer.





	D'alcool et d'amour

Théo s'accouda au bar, un verre à la main et observa Balthazar. Il passait son temps à ça ces derniers jours, son ami enfin plutôt son meilleur ami occupait toutes ses pensées depuis deux mois. Il but une gorgée, n'eut même pas conscience de la morsure du rhum qui coulait dans son œsophage… Il commençait à ingurgiter une dose importante, trop importante pour certain, d'alcool par semaines.

\- Mec… Arrête de boire. Viens t'amuser ! Y a pleins de filles !

L'intervention du dragueur le tira de ses pensées. Il grogna une réponse approximative, se devant de garder l'image du mec grognon et peu social. Il savait que l'autre n'y voyait toujours que du feu, d'un côté ça l'attristait, de l'autre ça l'arrangeait.

\- Ce n'est pas en faisant l'ours mal léché que tu réussiras à me faire fuir ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! Je commence à te connaître !

Un rire accompagna la réplique et tandis qu'il se faisait tirer vers la piste de danse, Théo ne pouvait que haïr les filles avec qui Bob allait danser sans rien pouvoir faire au risque de ruiner leur amitié. Le reste de la soirée se passa exactement comme toutes les autres, il souffrit de voir son ami draguer et embrasser à tout va. Il bu… Il ne lui restait pas grand chose d'autre pour oublier après tout. Lui aussi se fit aborder par de nombreuses personnes. Apparemment il était séduisant, brun aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux toujours en bataille à peine retenus par un bandeau jaune. Son entraînement quotidien et sportif lui avait donné une carrure assez imposante et des muscles importants.

La musique l'emportait, le rythme prenait le pas sur les battements de son cœur et imposait sa cadence. Les sons de guitares électriques faisaient frissonner sa peau, une basse s'ajouta à la mélodie réduisant à néant les vaines tentatives de sa raison de ne pas se laisser entraîner par les chansons et l'alcool qui brouillait suffisamment son esprit. Quel mal y avait-il à se laisser aller après tout, ce n'était que des danses innocentes, pourquoi une partie de lui voulait l'en empêcher ? Les corps bougeaient autour de lui, réduisant au silence cette part sage et réaliste de lui. Il danse, il s'approche de lui. De beaucoup trop près… Si il était moins saoul il se serait retenu, il sait qu'il ne devrait pas. Mais la musique envahissait son esprit, et en se mêlant l'euphorie de l'alcool l'empêche de réfléchir correctement. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes réduisit à néant toutes pensées.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il sentait un corps pressé contre le sien, tout aussi nu que lui. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, pris d'un violent mal de crâne. Il se trouvait dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir autant passé des moments de pur bonheur que de torture. La chambre de son meilleur ami. Avec son meilleur ami. Allongé sur le lit, aussi nu que lui mais encore endormi. Une violente nausée le pris à la gorge en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller. Il s'en voulait tellement fort, Théo essuya une larme amère qui tentait de s'échapper. Des détails de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire, le faisant doucement gémir de douleur. Il avait mal si mal… Balthazar lui en voudrait surement, et même si il savait n'avoir aucune chance, il venait de ruiner le misérable petit espoir qui restait en lui. Le brun tenta de se lever sans que son ami le voit, malheureusement son mouvement le fit bouger et il ouvrit difficilement un œil.

\- Bah poupée pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

Il se figea espérant qu'il se rendorme, mais les dés n'étaient définitivement pas avec lui et l'autre finit de se réveiller.

\- Th-Théo ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'air coupable du sportif fit naître des flash-backs dans son esprit, il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

\- Me dit pas qu'on a…

\- J'ai bien peur que si…

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Enfin c'est pas contre toi mais t'es mon meilleur ami ! T'es comme un frère pour moi !

Et il sentit son cœur se faire réduire en charpie par les mots de celui pour qui ce dernier battait tant alors que ce dernier portait une main à sa bouche aillant envie de vomir. Il se leva et se rhabilla rapidement.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- On est d'accord pour oublier ça ?

\- …Ouais… Répondit Théo en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

Il referma la porte de l'appart et marcha perdu dans ses pensées, il n'eut aucuns souvenirs du trajet, ne fit que culpabiliser et se haïr. Rentré chez lui il se précipita sous la douche et y resta plus d'une demi heure dans l'espoir de se laver de ce qui s'était passé. Il frotta avec désespoir sa peau en voyant toutes les marques et suçons qui l'ornaient, mais ne réussit qu'à rouvrir d'anciennes cicatrices qui couraient sur ses bras et son ventre. Un vibrement de son portable annonçant un nouveau message le fit émerger de ses pensées. Il attrapa une serviette, essaya vainement de ne pas l'imbiber de sang en se séchant et eut un frisson de douleur en voyant que l'expéditeur n'était nul autre que son meilleur ami.

''Hey mec. T'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure on était bourré tout les deux. A plus''

Une brusque remontée d'acide le pris à la gorge le forçant à se précipiter aux toilettes pour vomir. Après s'être rincé la bouche, il erra un moment dans son studio avant que ses jambes ne le portent plus le faisant tomber au sol en pleurant. Il se haïssait tellement fort, il s'en voulait, il avait été si con. Jamais il n'aurait dû faire taire cette partie de lui si sage, jamais il n'aurait dû se laisser entraîner. Tout était de sa faute quoiqu'en dise Balthazar, il avait trop bu. Comme tous les soirs… Mais jamais il n'était allé aussi loin. Mais jamais ils n'étaient allés aussi loin…

Son regard bleu parcourut la pièce et se posa sur un couteau de cuisine qui traînait là. A une époque il l'avait beaucoup trop utilisé comme en témoignaient les multiples cicatrices qui couraient sur son corps mais avec l'aide de son ami il avait réussit à arrêter. Pourtant… l'envie le repris lentement, s'insinuant dans ses pensées comme un poison, il se frotta les yeux pour chasser ce souhait destructeur et lorsqu'il les reposa là où se trouvait le couteau, il n'y avait rien. Théo se leva ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait, son imagination lui avait sûrement joué un tour. Tandis qu'il marchait une violente migraine couplée au désir d'oublier le pris, il tomba au sol et se cogna contre le coin de la table. Une plus puissante douleur envahit sa tête le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscient.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée ses yeux s'ouvrir sans qu'il se souvienne de quelque chose. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée un flash-back lui donna envie de vomir. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes il avait oublié, il avait oublié l'horreur de ce matin et de cette nuit, ses sentiments qu'il savait non-réciproques pour Balthazar ainsi que sa souffrance et son dégoût pour lui même. Une nouvelle nausée le pris le faisant se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour vomir dans le lavabo. Il releva la tête, se rinça la figure et s'observa dans le miroir. Les yeux rouges et gonflés, d'immenses cernes et la peau livide, il faisait bien piètre figure. Le beau Théo de Silverberg ressemblait plus à un macchabé qu'à un adolescent vivant. Il vit une traînée de sang séché sur sa tempe et apposa ses doigts sur la blessure. Il eut l'impression qu'une épée le transperçait, gémit de douleur et oublia, le temps fugace que la douleur se calme, tout ce à quoi il pensait. Brouillé par les larmes qu'il avait aux yeux le couteau réapparu sur l'un des meubles, il n'eut pas conscience que son bras s'avançait pour le prendre, juste que se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien le fit souffrir. Il marcha, dans un état second vers la cuisine et ouvrit en tremblant les tiroirs, s'entaillant sur les couverts et s'éraflant sur les ustensiles. Après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité à fouiller dans ses placards, qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur, il réussit enfin à en sortir l'instrument tant voulu. En titubant il rejoignit le salon où il se laissa tomber par terre et vit du coin de l'œil sa serviette au sol. Qu'importe pensa-t-il, il ne tâcherait rien cette fois ci, ses mains approchèrent le couteau de son bras, à moins que ce ne soit son bras qui s'approcha du couteau que ses mains tenaient… 

La morsure froide de son échappatoire sur sa peau le fit frissonner et comme si il n'avait jamais oublié, sa liberté s'enfonça lentement dans sa chaire mais il n'avait pas assez mal, il n'oubliait pas. Alors il appuya, et appuya encore jusqu'à être aveuglé par la douleur et oublier pendant un moment. Il recommença jusqu'à ce que n'ayant plus de force il ne put plus tenir le couteau entre ses mains.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours suivant passèrent dans un état second, Balthazar s'éloignait de lui tout en disant que rien ne changeait entre eux. Il draguait encore plus, couchait à droite à gauche pour oublier et avait finit par se mettre en couple. Quand à lui… Il continuait à s'entailler les veines et à boire, mais seul chez lui. Il était de plus en plus livide, essayant de faire bonne figure devant les gens, détestait autant qu'il remerciait sa capacité à faire fuir les autres et leurs questions. Et tous les jours il se forçait à manger quelque chose sans vomir, il ne sortait plus que pour aller au lycée et s'enfonçait peu à peu dans sa douleur. Il se dégoutait, pourtant une simple déception amoureuse n'aurait jamais dû l'entraîner aussi loin, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il sombre comme ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Théo s'assit sur une chaise dans son appart, il n'avait même pas pensé à allumer la lumière, perdu dans l'obscurité qui lui faisait si peur, il resta prostré pendant 2 heures. Il avait l'impression d'être presque mort, pas humain, il ne ressentait que de la douleur et de la peine.

Par la fenêtre entrebâillée une faible lumière passa et se refléta sur la lame du couteau malgré les taches de sang, faisant s'illuminer une tentation bien trop présente ces derniers jours. Ses bras ressemblaient plus à un champ de batailles qu'à une peau normale, il se leva et tituba jusqu'à son exutoire. L'arme sembla trop lourde dans sa main, il dut s'asseoir au sol pour ne pas tomber. La morsure froide et glaciale de l'acier mordit sa peau, le faisant oublier et apparaître des points noirs devant ses yeux.

Il a trop coupé aujourd'hui, le sang a trop coulé, il ne s'est pas arrêté comme d'habitude. Il est allé trop loin.

Allongé dans une flaque de sang, les yeux bleus s'agitent une dernière fois, c'est trop tard et il le sait.

Adieu pense-t-il une dernière fois, adieu je t'ai un peu trop aimé, c'est idiot pas vrai ? Le bourrin que je suis amoureux qui meurt par amour, c'est tellement cliché… Adieu… Au moins je vais arrêter de ruiner ma vie et te faire souffrir. De toutes façon je ne servais à rien…

Lorsque Balthazar rentra dans l'appart, il trouva son ami allongé dans une flaque de sang, les bras tailladés et le visage creusé de ruisseaux de larmes. Aucun cri ne sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissa tomber au sol sous le choc.


End file.
